User talk:Aniju Aura
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Hunger Games Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopptastic Ryon I can try...I am sooo busy. I'll do a bit now. May the Force and odds be with you in your favour! T.a14 (talk) 08:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) revive the dead games hi!!!! Thanks for inviting me :) I will add bluestar the the revived tributes and mabye another guy soon. Also if you want i am making a game on the hg wiki where it is when tributes get superopwers! so yeah its on my blog post if you want to join. Bye! District10male (talk) 15:16, December 15, 2012 (UTC) HI! His last nameis Ngome which is a type of bread from Mali. He dies because all of the supplies in the arena came to life and he got many scratches and bled to death in a matter of minutes. He killed brokenbone form D1 by putting a backpack with teeth over his head :/ So thats it! my game is on this wiki, and it's called the 155th hunger games thanks oh and btw I will have the district 8 reaping up tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for the tributes too District10male (talk) 01:30, December 20, 2012 (UTC) hi again! I will for positive add 2 more reaped tributes and if I have a tribute that comes to mind I will add him or her to the revived tributes. Thanks and also this is a weid question but is your profile pic really you? District10male (talk) 16:57, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi!!! sorry I like to keep all of my stuff about one story "organized" and in one category so I can find them, but I'll just make a list on my profile to keep them in one spot. About your comment on my games, I was accually asking if you wanted to tell me anything you wanted to happen in the accuall story, but I will try to do them in order from now on. Sometimes I can't do it in order cuz my mind doesn't work that way but I will start doing it. I will do 6 reaping for now so If you have any details you want me to know you can tell me. District10male (talk) 01:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I categorize all my stuff wrong,,, I must be a huge pain in the neck :/ I cant add all of my main characters to " D10 tributes" category because not all of them will be tributes, only two of them for suprise reasons in the story. I know shiraz is in 5, I jsut wrote 6 and will write five a bit later once I get my homework done District10male (talk) 01:28, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'll do that once I finnish this reaping... District10male (talk) 01:29, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Ohhh I didn't mean it like you made it. I made it. All of that is my art. I make it in paint with a biohazard symbol because 14 is like a science place with the tribute alterations and such. I'll still take it off since it's not yours. District10male (talk) 21:29, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh I wasn't trying to make it for you, It's kind of like a fanon-of -a-fanon :3. No I don't have a Divant-art, but maybe I'll get one if my drawings get better after I start a drawing class I enrolled in for high school. District10male (talk) 20:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hey! How long has it been since this wiki has been abandoned? I'm just wondering, cause I want to start it up again and make it active like other wikis on the internet. Ichigo-tan (talk) 08:28, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Ah...I see. I really like the Hunger Games so I hope you don't mind if I write my story here. Ichigo-tan (talk) 09:19, May 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm editing my page now so I'll fix the category up. Ichigo-tan (talk) 10:39, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Name: Wrether Jeenx (pronounced like "Jinx") Age: 17 Weapon: Slingshot, Sword 'District: District 15 Gender: Male Nicklas347 (talk) 20:30, May 15, 2019 (UTC)Nick W. Hey I want to be the D8 Male in the 32nd Hunger Games. Name is a little weird but just go with it. Name: Nylon Kendrynson Age: 17 Weapons: Scythe, Sword, Knife, Spear